Keepsake: The movie
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is based off from the game Keepsake, but this has things that happened before Keepsake and things that are changed through out this story. The ending is changed a little but I'm not giving it out or that will spoil it.
1. Celeste's beginning

**Yes I know there's a game called Keepsake but I wanted someone to make a movie out of this, because I would love it so much if someone make a movie based on the game, so enjoy the movie fanfiction of Keepsake.(Letting you know, that most of the things in this story movie is not like the game. So no being rude about my story please.)**

* * *

><p>It starts off with Nathaniel who is the school director who teaches people about magic and everything that has to do with magic.<p>

**"Hello, welcome to Dragon Vale Academy. This is where me and my daughter live with Lydia and Zak, now I don't think some people have heard the story about how things changed one day when Lydia first came to this school." Nathaniel picked up his story book, sat in his chair with his glasses on "Now let's began the story of how this all happened."**

* * *

><p>It took place in a village far away from anywhere else in the world, no one has ever heard this story before. So this happened after the school Dragon Vale Academy was build it was filled with dragons and magic anyone knows how to use magic and no one has ever lost control of it.<p>

We have a man who is married and is outside of his house waiting for something to happen, the man's name is Nathaniel who is married to his beautiful wife named Elanna who is about to give birth to the child he has been waiting for anything to happen.

"What's taking so long?"

"I don't know Linda, Elanna's been in labor for 16 hours and still nothing happening yet. But all I know is the baby should be born anytime now."

"Well Nathaniel, when I was in labor with Lydia; I was only 18 hours in labor with her. And me and Maddy are still looking after her." Linda kissed her year old baby girl named Lydia and sigh "Ellana will be ok Nathaniel, I just know it."

"I'm just worried about her and the child at the same time, but I'm sure they'll be ok." then a baby's cry was heard in the house, Nathaniel opened the door and saw his wife Elanna with a small bundle in her arms wrapped in a white blanket with a doctor writing down notes.

"Nathaniel, come here and meet your new daughter."

_A girl?_ Nathaniel joined his wife as he saw his new daughter in her mother's arms, she had blond hair just like her mother and pale skin like her father. She then opened her eyes and she had her mother's eyes "She's so beautiful Ellana."

"Ok Nathaniel, your daughter's birth went very well nothing went wrong during the birth. Witch is very good, and I'm glad the mother's doing fine as well as the baby."

"Thank you doctor, I really thank you so much for helping me and my wife delivering this baby."

"No problem Nathaniel, I gotta go now so. I'll leave you alone with your wife and baby, I'll check on you if you need anything."

"Ok thank you." after the doctor left the house Linda with her daughter came in the house to see the newborn child of Elanna and Nathaniel.

"Look at her Linda, she's a beautiful child that me and Elanna had." Linda with her year old baby sat beside Elanna and saw her daughter and she looks just like her.

"Awww Nathaniel and Elanna, she's beautiful than what I've seen in my life. Lydia and her will be friends one day I hope, they'll get along just fine is what I can see for myself in my vision, one day this girl will look like her mother."

"She sure does look like me, doesn't she Nathaniel?"

"She sure does Elanna."

"Wait a minute you two, she doesn't have a name yet."

"You're right Linda, she doesn't have a name yet. I wonder what should we name her?" Elanna fought for a moment til Nathaniel's idea jumped in.

"How about Celeste?"

"Celeste? where did you got that idea from?" Elanna asked.

"My grandmother's name was once Celeste, so I fought why not name our daughter after my grandmother."

"I love that name so much Nathaniel, Celeste it is for our daughter."

"Celeste and Lydia will get along one day, I just know they will both get along very well when they're friends." Linda saw Lydia looking at the baby she smiled even she talked a little.

"I think she loves the baby."

"I think she does." Lydia crawled to Celeste and kissed her head as she stared at her eyes.

"They really are bonding with one another."

"See, I just know they'll be friends one day." Linda replied as Celeste held Lydia's hand.

"Awww, they're holding hands. How cute is that?"

"I bet they're all ready friends."

"They sure are friends now that Lydia's bonding with Celeste."

"They'll grow up to be best friends together, I just know they will."

"One day they'll learn magic and how to use it so they don't lose control of it."

"No matter how big they get, they'll still be with us even one of us passes." Elanna replied as Lydia just can't take her eyes off of Celeste, they were making a friendship bond, they would never leave any of their side for anything.

"They'll grow up together, and one day they'll learn magic and how to use it."

"We'll teach them magic." Elanna gave her baby to Nathaniel to hold while Lydia was in Elanna's arms staring at Celeste.

"I'll keep Celeste safe from anything, I'll made sure that no one who tries to hurt her, if someone tries to put their hands on her. I'll back them off."

"We'll keep our daughter safe, and we'll keep Lydia safe as well." Elanna added.

"We'll do our best to keep our girls safe from danger, we can do what we can and for what best to help them."

"Celeste will find who she's truly is someday, she'll find herself of who she is."

"Lydia, will seek of what she is. Celeste will do the same thing when she and her best friend gets older."

"They'll get bigger and older everyday, I just love my daughter so much."

"I agree, after the two miscarriages you had in the past 5 years."

"Yeah, they died before birth. I'm glad Celeste lived to be with us."

"I'm very glad for that too."

"When Celeste wants to have children someday, I hope she doesn't have any miscarriages."

"I hope so too Elanna."

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2 preview<em>

**Celeste had grown up to be a happy and playful young girl at age of 5 who loves to see new things every day, Nathaniel and Elanna were happy to see their little girl growing up every day to see what's new in the village.**

**"Where are you going today sweetie?"**

**"Daddy, let me go!" Celeste laughed loudly as Nathaniel let her go as Elanna stood with her husband "Now listen to me and your mother Celeste, I just wanted you to be careful. Bad things can happen to you and we're just nervous about that; you could get lost, you could get hurt or even get killed."**

**"Ok dad, I know that now. Don't talk to anyone that I don't know, ok ok daddy can I go now?"**

**"Ok then Celeste, I know you wanted to be careful while you playing on your own or with your friends."**

**"Ok then dad, can I go play now?" Celeste asked ad Nathaniel chuckled.**

**"Be careful out there Celeste." **

**"And stay away from bad people that you don't know who they are, you don't know what they can do to you. You can't trust them."**

**"Got it." Celeste went off to play as Nathaniel knew what he had to say to Celeste before she's out of sight.**

**"And stay on the path I marked for you."**

**"Nathaniel, who would I know who said that once?"**

**"What? who Elanna?" Nathaniel asked.**

**"You did, from where you were at Celeste's age." Elanna nuzzled Nathaniel's chest.**

**"That was a while ago Elanna, but I remember that so well." Nathaniel hugged his wife til Elanna pined him on the ground.**

**"You remember me pining you on the ground, when I was at Celeste's age." Elanna and Nathaniel made up a kiss as they were on the ground.**


	2. Friendship and life lessons

Celeste had grown up to be a happy and playful young girl at age of 5 who loves to see new things every day, Nathaniel and Elanna were happy to see their little girl growing up every day to see what's new in the village.

"Where are you going today sweetie?"

"Daddy, let me go!" Celeste laughed loudly as Nathaniel let her go as Elanna stood with her husband "Now listen to me and your mother Celeste, I just wanted you to be careful. Bad things can happen to you and we're just nervous about that; you could get lost, you could get hurt or even get killed."

"Ok dad, I know that now. Don't talk to anyone that I don't know, ok ok daddy can I go now?"

"Ok then Celeste, I know you wanted to be careful while you playing on your own or with your friends."

"Ok then dad, can I go play now?" Celeste asked ad Nathaniel chuckled.

"Be careful out there Celeste."

"And stay away from bad people that you don't know who they are, you don't know what they can do to you. You can't trust them."

"Got it." Celeste went off to play as Nathaniel knew what he had to say to Celeste before she's out of sight.

"And stay on the path I marked for you."

"Nathaniel, who would I know who said that once?"

"What? who Elanna?" Nathaniel asked.

"You did, from where you were at Celeste's age." Elanna nuzzled Nathaniel's chest.

"That was a while ago Elanna, but I remember that so well." Nathaniel hugged his wife til Elanna pined him on the ground.

"You remember me pining you on the ground, when I was at Celeste's age." Elanna and Nathaniel made up a kiss as they were on the ground.

* * *

><p>Celeste was in the field near her home town to see Lydia had jumped on her they laughed at each other about it.<p>

"I didn't know you were behind me."

"I just wanted to scare you for fun." Lydia replied as she and Celeste got up and they were close to each other.

""I knew you would do that."

"Are you excited for magic school tomorrow?"

"I sure am Lydia, I heard some wonderful things about Dragon Vale Academy. It's the best magic school anyone has ever been."

"One day we'll go there."

"Hopefully one day Lydia, it's a long way there. Father tolled me it was far away from here."

"Really? I didn't know that, but it would be cool if we were there someday."

"Someday, we'll be there together." Celeste smiled at her best friend as they gave each other hugs.

The next day at magic school Lydia and Celeste sat beside each other while Celeste's mother was the teacher and she will be teaching her students about magic on how to use it and how to control it.

"Alright class, today we'll be learning the three steps of magic that has been used at Dragon Vale Academy."

"Hey Celeste and Lydia." whispered a boy from behind them.

"Don't listen to him Lydia."

"Yeah, I don't want to get in trouble. Let's pretend he's not there."

"yeah I agree with you Lydia."

"Now class, what's the three steps of Magic?" Elanna then point at her daughter "Celeste, do you know one?"

"Wisdom."

"Correct Celeste! I'm so glad I have a daughter that is so smart." Elanna wrote on the board Wisdom "Now who else wants to guess the next word?"

"Power."

"Awesome Lydia, there's another smart one. Now who can guess that last one?" Elanna then point at a boy that's across from Lydia and Celeste and is siting beside another boy, one has brown hair and the other one had a green strip of his hair.

"Lydia, they are like us."

"You're right Celeste, they do look like us a little."

"We'll say hi to them later."

"Yeah." Lydia whispered back at her best friend.

"Blance."

"Great work Jack, I really love my students who knows these things."

* * *

><p>After magic school Lydia and Celeste walked up to the two boys as they looked at the two girls.<p>

"Hello there."

"Hi."

"We saw that your in our magic class." Celeste said.

"We are, magic is amazing to learn."

"Who are you two?"

"I'm Jack and this is my best friend Tiago, what are your names?"

"I'm Celeste and this is my best friend Lydia."

"Is your mother a teacher Celeste?"

"She is, and a healer."

"Wow I didn't know that."

"Are you two best friends?" Lydia asked.

"Yes we are, me and Tiago are very good best friends."

"Me and Celeste are best friends and we really love being together."

"Same here with Tiago and me, but what we don't like in our class is Max."

"Who's Max?"

"He's the guy who tried to get kids into trouble."

"How do you know he does that?" Celeste asked.

"We see it all Celeste, when you see it with Lydia you will then know it." Jack replied "He can be stupid at times like this, he gets into people's businesses, he is very nosy and he overhears what we say in class."

"Why does he do that?"

"He just does Lydia." Tiago replied.

"Will he do this to us?"

"He might, this guy is a idiot."

"Don't call anyone that Jack, it's not..."

"I know Celeste that it's not nice, but Max is a jerk for what we all know."

"Jerk is not nice to call anyone that..."

"Yeah we know Lydia."

"You can't trust Max, who knows what's up with him."

* * *

><p>Later on that day Celeste and Lydia were walking down the village when Max was walking with them.<p>

"Now how can we ditch him Celeste."

"Oh just look at you two girls, you're growing up just like your mothers. You're parents will be amazed, one day you'll be betrothed to a man you trust and Lydia will one day betrothed to a man she trusts."

"Be...what?"

"Betrothed, this is what happens to couple that loves each other very much."

"That means..."

"One day Celeste and Jack will get married, and one day Lydia and Tiago will get married." Max said

"Ewwww."

"Yuck!"

"I can't marry Jack, he's my friend." Celeste whispered to Max.

"I can't marry Tiago, Max he's my friend."

"Yeah, and this will be so weird."

"Well who cares about that girls, you've got allot of magic to learn."

"Well, when I'm adult will be the first thing to go to." Celeste replied.

"That will be the same with Lydia."

"Well in that case you're fired."

"Nice try princess, but only the adult can do that."

"Well, we're the future adults."

"Not yet you won't be adults if you are mean and rude like that."

"Who cares then Max." Lydia pushed Max into the pond as she and Celeste ran away.

"We did it Celeste."

"We lost him."

"He's a jerk anyway Celeste."

"Hey Lydia, Jack and Tiago started calling him that and stupid."

"Well who's the boss now girl." Celeste pined Lydia to the ground as they played around til they were not in the village.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh Lydia, where are we?"<p>

"I have no clue Celeste, it looks like we're in some kind of ghost town."

"I wonder what this is."

"Our parents never tolled us about that place."

"Let's check it out." Celeste and Lydia then heard growling that sounded like a tiger.

"What was that?"

"I didn't hear anything." Celeste and Lydia stayed quite as a wild cat jumped out of nowhere and started to chase Lydia and Celeste in the abandon field, they ran to get away from the wild cat but he wouldn't stop chasing them.

"Celeste!" Lydia cried as the wild cat was about to attack Lydia when Celeste threw a stick and it it's face as Lydia got to Celeste's side and they ran til they were trapped in a dead end and the wild cat, til Elanna attacked the wild cat as he ran away.

"Mother I..."

"You disobeyed me."

"But mother I..."

"Let's go home."

"Now we're in trouble Celeste." Lydia and Celeste walked with Elanna back to their village.

* * *

><p>When they were out of the abandon fields Elanna saw Nathaniel.<p>

"Nathaniel."

"Yes Elanna?"

"Take Lydia home, I have to teach my daughter a lesson for her and Lydia going off on their own in the abandon fields."

"Ok then Elanna." Nathaniel took Lydia and he went to take her home as Celeste looked at Lydia as she looked back at her.

"Celeste!" Elanna called as Celeste slowly walked to Elanna as she stood where her mother was, Elanna looked upset and mad at the same time also she was scared "Celeste, I am very disappointed at you."

"But what have I..."

"You could have been killed, you disobeyed me. And what was worse, you put Lydia in danger."

"I wanted to see if I was strong like you."

"I'm only strong when I have to be, Celeste. Being strong, doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"But you weren't scared of anything."

"I was today."

"You were?"

"Yes, I fought I would lose you or Lydia. That is what I was scared of." Elanna replied.

"I guess magic teachers and healers get scared too?" Celeste replied as Elanna nodded "You know what?"

"What?"

"I bet the wild cat was scared of you."

"That's because no one messes with your mother, come here you little girl." Elanna brought Celeste closer as she and Elanna were playing around til Celeste was on Elanna's stomach.

"Mom, we're friends right?"

"Yeah."

"And we'll always be together right?"

"Celeste, let me tell you something about what my mother tolled me. Look at the stars, many people in this village say about these stars make a shape of someone close to you died they're up in the stars, they watch over you til it's your time to join them. This story repeats every time you look at the stars at night; my parents, your father's parents and our grandparents are up in the stars. They look down on us from those stars, just to let you know Celeste when you feel alone just remember all those people you know that are in the stars are here to guide you and so will I."

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3 preview<em>

**Celeste knocked on Lydia's door to see if she would play today, Lydia answered the door and notice it was her best friend.**

**"Hello there Celeste."**

**"Can I play with you today?"**

**"Sure, but we can't play near the abandon fields."**

**"Yes I know now." Celeste walked in Lydia's house and notice that her best friend was holding a doll "What is that Lydia?"**

**"It's my doll that I had since I was 4 years old."**

**"That doll is so cute Lydia, who gave you that doll?" Lydia looked at the doll and smiled "My mother gave me that."**

**"Look what I had when I was young." Celeste showed Lydia her pendent.**

**"Who gave you Celeste?" Lydia asked, "My mother gave it to me, it used to belong to her now she's passing it to me."**

**"Your mother is so nice Celeste."**

**"She sure is Lydia."**


	3. Loss of the family, what friends are for

Celeste knocked on Lydia's door to see if she would play today, Lydia answered the door and notice it was her best friend.

"Hello there Celeste."

"Can I play with you today?"

"Sure, but we can't play near the abandon fields."

"Yes I know now." Celeste walked in Lydia's house and notice that her best friend was holding a doll "What is that Lydia?"

"It's my doll that I had since I was 4 years old."

"That doll is so cute Lydia, who gave you that doll?" Lydia looked at the doll and smiled "My mother gave me that."

"Look what I had when I was young." Celeste showed Lydia her pendent.

"Who gave you Celeste?" Lydia asked, "My mother gave it to me, it used to belong to her now she's passing it to me."

"Your mother is so nice Celeste."

"She sure is Lydia."

"So Celeste, one day when we're adults we'll stay together forever." Lydia said.

"And look outside Lydia, I see Max talking to Jack and Tiago."

"Ewwww."

"Yuck!"

"That's it Max, your parents will not believe this."

"Boys." Celeste sighed as she and Lydia didn't bother of going out to see what's going on.

"Max is telling Jack and Tiago to marry us."

"I know right, he should leave us alone and leave our friends alone."

"Yeah, but I have no clue on what Max is doing. I'm getting so sick and tired of him, I wish that he would start being nice to use for once."

"I agree with you Celeste, who cares what will happen to Max."

"I can do more magic, want to see?"

"Sure, go ahead." Celeste used her magic and had a field of flowers appear "Wow Celeste, I've never seen anything like that before, you're a amazing friend that I ever had."

"Thanks Lydia, no one can replace myself."

"I really like being friends with you."

"Same here Lydia."

* * *

><p>At night Celeste was sleeping til she heard people chatting and screaming, she woke up and look through her window to see Nathaniel and Elanna with Lydia's mother.<p>

"Oh no, something's wrong I have to go see what's wrong." Celeste got dressed and then went out to the door to see the parents talking and everyone was screaming giving out orders to people around the village "What's going on mother and father?"

"Celeste, there's something bad going on right now."

"What is it?"

"Our house is on fire and Lydia's still in the house, she threw me her doll from when she was little. But she can't get down by herself, she's too scared."

"Let's go find Lydia and hope she's ok."

"Come on everyone, let's go."

When Celeste and her parents with Lydia's mother saw Lydia was still stuck in her room and was near the window and she was scared to go down by herself.

"Oh my gosh Lydia!"

"NATHANIEL! PLEASE! HELP ME!" Lydia screamed as Nathaniel watched in horror as fire was getting closer and closer.

"I'm coming Lydia! stay where you are!" Nathaniel had no choice but he had to run through the burning house and dogged the fire and things that were coming down the house til he got to Lydia's room.

"Nathaniel!" Lydia gave Nathaniel a hug as more of the house was coming down.

"Let's get out of here, we can't die like this." Nathaniel and Lydia jumped out of the house as they landed in hay.

"That was a close one."

"Lydia! are you ok?"

"I'm ok Celeste, that fire was really scary." Celeste helped Lydia up as Elanna rushed to Nathaniel.

"Are you ok honey?"

"Yes I am ok Elanna, and Lydia's not hurt."

"I'm glad no one is hurt, because since I'm a healer I can heal any burns." Elanna hugged her husband as Jack and Tiago ran to their friends.

"Celeste! Lydia!" Celeste and Lydia saw Tiago and Jack running to them, they must have heard Lydia's screaming "Are you girls alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Lydia's house was on fire."

"Thank goodness no one's hurt, let's get inside Celeste's house. We ran here when we heard Lydia screaming." Tiago said.

"We're glad Nathaniel saved Lydia, or she could have died in there." Linda replied.

"Or both of them."

"Yeah and that too Elanna."

* * *

><p>A year later Lydia is now 7 years old and Celeste is now 6 years old and things were going well, til something was up with Elanna.<p>

Celeste and Lydia were playing in the living room of Celeste's house when Elanna came in, and was coughing.

"Mother? are you ok?"

"I don't know Celeste, I have to see a doctor today to find out *cough* what's wrong with me."

"Did Nathaniel tolled you that?"

"When he notice that I was coughing yes, and I'll *cough* *cough* *cough* let you know when *cough* I know. What's going on with me."

"Ok mother, be careful."

"I will."

After Elanna got back from the doctor Nathaniel had news to tell her.

"Elanna, I got some very great news."

"Really? what is it?"

"I'm going to be the school director at Dragon Vale Academy."

"But it's a long way Nathaniel, how will we get there?"

"We'll be moving there in 3 more months."

"I wonder how should we tell this to Celeste? because she'll be leaving Lydia."

"Oh yeah, we'll think of some way to tell her this. She might be upset about that, but we'll see what she feels about that. And what did the doctor say about you coughing?"

"They found out that I have a disease that is also known as cancer and it will kill me in a few days depending on how healthy I am."

"Oh no Elanna, how can this happen to you?"

"I don't know, not much people get this often. Celeste will be more upset about this when I tell her, never mind about that who will keep a eye on my daughter?"

"I will Elanna, I'll make sure nothing happens to her."

"I knew I can count on you Nathaniel."

When Celeste with Lydia, Tiago and Jack were playing Elanna and Nathaniel had to tell the children news.

"We have stuff to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Celeste, I'm now the school director at Dragon Vale Academy. And in 3 more months, we'll be moving there and we'll be living there."

"Really? but dad what about my friends?"

"They can't come with us, their parents live here."

"And what's the other news?"

"Now this is shocking to you children, Elanna's got a disease that is also known as cancer and it will kill her in a few days depending on how healthy she is."

"That's awful."

"It is, so we'll do our best to keep her healthy."

* * *

><p>After a few days Jack had to leave with his mother to Lion Vale Academy, so he had to tell Tiago the news.<p>

"Jack do you really have to go?"

"Yes I have to, my mother's a school director now and we have to live at the Academy."

"Does that mean, we're no longer friends?"

"No, you'll always be my best friend Tiago. Look I found this in my father's books, it's something he used when he was young with it we'll be best friends forever."

"But it's magic Jack, is it dangerous?"

"Don't be scared Tiago, just give me your hands and repeat after me." Jack held Tiago's hands and started "I'm Jack, swear to remember Tiago forever, and to never break a bond of friendship, even things like this drift apart. Your turn now."

Tiago took a deep breathe and sighed "I'm Tiago, swear to remember Jackforever, and to never break a bond of friendship, even things like this drift apart."

"From this gift from my heart to yours, t o share my ever lasting friendship. And to help you to never forget me."

"Jack, this dinosaur toy you're giving me? your father gave it to you."

"I'm giving it to you Tiago, it's my gift to you." Jack passes his dinosaur to Tiago as he smiled.

"I know what I'll give you, from this gift from my heart to yours, to she my ever lasting friendship. And to help you to never forget me."

"Tiago, this race car has been with you since I known you and it has never left your side. Are you sure you want to give it to me?"

"Yes Jack, I'm sure as you're sure about giving me your father's dinosaur."

"I'll never forget you Tiago."

"I'll promise to come join you one day, I swear."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Celeste at her house her mother a feeling so ill that she can barley eat and get out of bed.<p>

"My daughter *cough*"

"Mother don't talk, keep your strength. You need all the energy to fight the disease, we need you mother." Celeste was so worried about her dying mother as Nathaniel's worried about his dying wife, he couldn't stand seeing her suffering.

"Nathaniel, Celeste is *cough* so tired take her to *cough* to her room. She needs some rest."

"No father can I sleep here with mom? father!? FATHER!?"

A few more days went by and Nathaniel heard Celeste's crying, he saw that his wife was dead when Lydia was at Celeste's side.

Then at a graveyard Nathaniel buried the body of his wife and had a grave stone on the death of Elanna.

"I'm so sorry Celeste, if you need me. I will always be there." Lydia patted Celeste's back as she sobbed.

"Thank you Lydia, but nothing will ever replace my mother."

"Your father and I are still here Celeste."

"Get up Celeste, it's time to go. Crying won't do any good." Nathaniel started to leave the gravestone as Lydia and Celeste followed him.

* * *

><p>A few months went by and Celeste was about to leave to Dragon Vale Academy when he has to say good by to Lydia her best friend.<p>

"Celeste do you really have to go?"

"Yes I have to, my dad's a School director now and we have to go live in the Academy."

"Does that mean, we can't be best friends anymore?" Lydia asked.

"No, you'll always be my best friend Lydia. Look I found this in one of my mother's books, it's a friendship thing. With it, we'll be best friends forever."

"But it's magic, is it dangerous?"

"Don't be scared Lydia, just give me your hands and repeat after me. I'm Celeste, swear to remember Lydia forever, and to never break a bond of friendship, even things like this drift apart. Your turn now."

"I'm Lydia, swear...swear to remember Celeste forever, and to never break a bond of friendship, even things like this drift apart."

"From this gift from my heart to yours, to show ever lasting friendship. And to help you to never forget me."

"What are you doing? I can't accept that, your mom gave it to you."

"Yes you can, this is my gift to you." Celeste replied.

"Oh I know what I'll give you, with this gift from my heart to yours, to show ever lasting friendship and to help you to never forget me."

"But Lydia, this was with you since I known you and it hasn't left your side. Are you sure you wanted to give it to me?"

"Yes, I'm sure as you're sure about giving me your mom's pendent." Lydia replied.

"I'll never forget you Lydia."

"I promise I'll come join you one day, I swear."

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4 preview<em>

**Celeste and her father got to Dragon Vale Academy 4 months later after moving in, Celeste was feeling a bit sad that she was thinking of Lydia every day since she missed her, but she then came across two friends named Roberto and Anne they were at Celeste's age and they were wondering about what's up with her.**

**"Hello."**

**"What's your names?"**

**"I'm Roberto and this is my friend Anne."**

**"Hello there." Celeste replied.**

**"You've got lots of friends, and we just notice a few days you were lonely."**

**"Yeah, I just miss my best friend Lydia. We grew up in a village years ago, and we miss each other now every much."**

**"Celeste, sometimes it's hard to go away from your closest friends. But at least you will always remember them."**

**"You're right, maybe I can hang out with you guys if my other friends are too busy to hang out with me."**

**"Sure, we can do that." Anne aid "Right Roberto?"**

**"What? oh yeah right, we can do that Celeste."**


	4. First day at Dragon Vale Academy

Celeste and her father got to Dragon Vale Academy 4 months later after moving in, Celeste was feeling a bit sad that she was thinking of Lydia every day since she missed her, but she then came across two friends named Roberto and Anne they were at Celeste's age and they were wondering about what's up with her.

"Hello."

"What's your names?"

"I'm Roberto and this is my friend Anne."

"Hello there." Celeste replied.

"You've got lots of friends, and we just notice a few days you were lonely."

"Yeah, I just miss my best friend Lydia. We grew up in a village years ago, and we miss each other now every much."

"Celeste, sometimes it's hard to go away from your closest friends. But at least you will always remember them."

"You're right, maybe I can hang out with you guys if my other friends are too busy to hang out with me."

"Sure, we can do that." Anne aid "Right Roberto?"

"What? oh yeah right, we can do that Celeste."

* * *

><p>A couple years later Celeste has grown up to be a 18 year old girl who looks more beautiful, and she loves her school and she feels like she doesn't want to leave. Her father had been not nice to her than she fought he would be, he was talking not nice to her about things that she shouldn't be doing even she can't help but to do it and it started at age 13 it was the fact that Elanna died and Nathaniel is on his own looking after his daughter.<p>

_I wonder what I can do so I can see Lydia again? I know what I would do, I'll invite her to my school. She'll love it here and I bet that she misses me, so if she gets this letter she'll come to my school and learn magic. Then she'll get to see me again._

Celeste went up to her room and sat where her desk is, she got her pen and paper and wrote a letter to her friend and she was ready to have the wind pick it up and take it to where Lydia is.

"Ok Letter, you'll go straight to where Lydia is. She'll get it I hope." Celeste put her letter to Lydia in a envelope and went out to the front of the school on a windy day, she sighed as the wind picked up the letter to Lydia as Celeste let it go as the letter was been taken to where Lydia is.

* * *

><p>In the village where she grew up in Lydia got a letter to her house one day while she was about to get into bed.<p>

"What is this?" Lydia opened the envelope and it was a letter from her best friend that she hasn't seen in years, and Lydia was going to be happy that her best friend finally wrote her a letter.

_Dear Lydia_

_I'm now at Dragon Vale Academy and I really love it it there, I miss you so much since we've seen each other. After all these years I've learn magic more and more every day and now I learn how to keep my magic under control, I just wish we can see each other again so I've talked to my father about you coming to my school. He fought it would be a great idea for you to come to my school, you would meet my friends that I've made when I got there and you'll love to meet my teachers. They taught me how to use magic and how to control it, hope to see you whenever you can come to Dragon Vale Academy._

_From your best friend Celeste_

"Wow, Celeste is in Dragon Vale and she's inviting me to this school that she is now learning magic with her father. I'll go to that school and learn magic there."

* * *

><p>The next day Lydia was writing down notes and things on the paper work from Dragon Vale Academy to let them know who she was and her info and the reason why she's joining Dragon Vale Academy, once the paper work was all done she send it to the school and the note send back to Lydia that she's good to go.<p>

"I'm so excited to see my best friend again, after all these years of not seeing her. I can hardly wait to go to Dragon Vale Academy, she'll be so happy that we get to see each other since we were young."

Lydia was packing her things so she can leave for her first day of school in the next few weeks.

"I'm very excited for this now." Lydia went downstairs and saw her mother and father working on a few other things.

"Hey mom and dad."

"Hello Lydia, I heard in the next few weeks. You'll be going to the school where Celeste and her father goes to."

"And you'll be back together again, I bet you miss her so much."

"I sure have, ever since she left she's been thinking about me. It's been so long since we've seen each other, I can't wait to go there and see her."

"I bet you're very excited Lydia." Linda replied.

"I sure am mom, I can't wait to go to that school. Maybe you and dad can come one day."

"Someday we will Lydia, but you must now focus on your future at that school about learning magic."

"I will focus on that."

"That's our good girl."

* * *

><p>At the day Lydia was going to the school, Dragon Vale Academy sure has changed a little bit from what we know.<p>

_Nathaniel's POV_

_I spend too much time away from my family, there were times that I wasn't there when they needed me. I was hoping this school will get me, away from the past._

_But I was wrong._

_How can it come to this? how can the school become so empty? no one can bring back the pass, who can?_

_There was so much in common that came to me while I was wondering about how magic can be used around students and everything else. Or am I searching in the wrong place?_

_End of Nathaniel's POV_

* * *

><p>Lydia had came to the Vale where Dragon Vale Academy was, and she was greeted by a merchant named Mustavio.<p>

"Who are you?"

"The grand Mustavio, a name that you'll never forget."

"What is this place?"

"It's called Dragon Vale, the school is ahead of you."

"Oh, thanks for your help."

"What's your name?" Mustavio asked.

"My name's Lydia, and I'm here to go to Dragon Vale Academy for my first day of school. Because my best friend is there, and she invited me there."

"I see, well I talk to you later young lady."

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later."

* * *

><p>At the front of the school Lydia saw how huge the school's front doors are.<p>

"Wow! this place is amazing. This is so amazing that I get to come here, I think I'm going to love this school." Lydia was at the doors as she knocked on them "Hello? I guess no one heard that, gosh there's no way I can open these doors by myself. Maybe I'll find something to help me if I look around." Lydia walked around the water fountain but didn't see anyone there.

"My friend said she would wait for me right, but I guess she's not here yet." Lydia touched something at the fountain and she was shocked when the doors opened "Woah, at least now I get to go inside." Lydia walked in and no one was there to welcome her to the school "That's odd, no one's here. Maybe I'll see students if I walk around." Lydia walked around the grand hallway til she heard some scratching noise.

"What's that scratching noise?" Lydia walked closer til she founded the storage room "It sounds like someone or something is scratching on wood, I wonder who or what's in there? I better be careful." Lydia walked in the room "Hello?" then a voice made Lydia jumped.

"HURRY UP! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS JOKE!"

"Who are you?" Lydia asked.

"My name is Zak, and I'm a mighty dragon." he replied.

"A dragon? I bet a dragon won't fit in this small cabinet."

"Well let me out and you'll see."

"Why are you hiding in this cabinet?" Lydia asked.

"I'm not hiding, I'm locked up. Get me out!"

"How come you're the only one I found here in this school?"

"What do you mean I'm the only one? there's hundreds of students and thousands of teachers here in this Academy, go look at the entrance hall. You'll find them and maybe one of them, will LET ME OUT!"

"Why are you locked in there?"

"I don't know! I don't even who the hell I am! someone made me drink something, and the next thing I know was I was in there in the dark."

"How can I open this cabinet door?"

"Let me see, is there a lock or anything near or around the door?"

"I don't see anything, but I do see something glowing above the cabinet door." Lydia pointed out.

"That must be a rune, touch it, don't worry it won't hurt you. It should open the door." Lydia did what he wanted her to do and as Lydia touched the rune the door burst opened and it was a wolf that she had set free "I've been locked in there for hours if not days, it was about time that someone let me out."

"You're not a student!"

"No, but my name is Zak and I'm a teacher's falmier."

"Look, I'm the one who let you out so don't hurt me." Lydia was nervous as the wolf stared at her.

"Hurt you? oh yeah, I know the dragons can be initiating."

"A dragon? you're not a dragon you're a wolf."

"A wolf? don't be silly, look at my wings and...What? no wings?! STUPID POTION!"

"I better get going now, it's nice meeting you. Bye bye." Lydia took the ring of keys from the cabinet as she was about to walk out of the room from the door she came in til Zak stopped her as she walked out of the room.

"Wait for me, I'll go with you."

"Since you're the only one I found here in this school, I guess I have no other choice."

"Thanks. But I don't know your name."

"My name's Lydia."

"I'm Zak, thanks for freeing me." Lydia and Zak walked around the school til they were near the stature of a dragon "There's no one here, some on the new girl's here answer us hello?"

"See what I've tolled you? it's weird."

"Maybe they're all in the dinner hall, or in the studies." Zak then notice that no one has answered him "I see, if you talk in the studies you get in trouble see. That's why no one's answering."

"Well, my best friend tolled me she would welcome me here. But she's nowhere to be found."

"We'll see where the students are Lydia, we'll find them." Zak and Lydia walked around the school til they found a book on the floor.

"What happened to this book? it looks like a few pages are missing." Lydia picked up the book.

"This is my...Mya's book, yeah Mya. She's one of the students that changed me into a wolf."

"I wonder if someone, or something ripped this book? maybe an animal?"

"Why are you looking at me when you said animal? I'm a mighty dragon and I have much better things to do then to rip a book apart."

"I'm sorry Zak, if you weren't lock up you could have torn the pages for revenge."

"Well that makes no sense that I was locked in there and could have touched the note book."

"Wait, I can't read this writing. It's magic writing this is, I wish I can understand what this means."

A few minutes later Lydia and Zak were in the garden "Ahh, finally some fresh air." Zak and Lydia walked in the garden area til Zak smelled something.

"Zak, what are you doing?"

"I smell some nice perfume." Lydia then started to get excited.

"It might lead us to someone." Lydia then followed Zak til they saw the doll where the smell is.

"Over here Lydia, this is where the smell is coming from."

"This is Celeste's doll, but why is it doing here? Celeste promise me that she would keep it with her."

"Who's Celeste? Lydia? Lydia!? answer me LYDIA!?"

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

_"Celeste do you really have to go?"_

_"Yes I have to, my dad's now a school director now and we have to go live in the Academy."_

_"Does that mean, we can't be best friends anymore?"_

_"No! You'll always be my best friend Lydia, look I found this in one of my mother's books. It's a ritual of friendship, with it we'll be best friends forever."_

_"But it's magic, is it dangerous?"_

_"Don't be scared Lydia, just give me your hands and repeat after me. I'm Celeste, swear to remember Lydia forever. And to never break a bond of friendship even distance drift us. Your turn now."_

_"I'm Lydia, swear to remember Celeste forever. And to never break a bond of friendship even distance drift us."_

_"With this gift, from my heart to yours. It shows our everlasting friendship, and to help you to never forget me."_

_"What are you doing? I can't accept that, your mom gave it to you."_

_"Yes you can, this is my gift to you."_

_"Oh I know what I'll give you, with this gift from my heart to yours. Will shows our everlasting friendship, and to never forget me."_

_"But Lydia, this has ever been with you since I known you and it has never left your side. Are you sure you want to give it to me?"_

_"Yes, as long as you're sure and I'm sure about giving me your mom's pendent."_

_"I will never forget you Lydia."_

_"I promise I'll come join you one day I swear."_

_"Goodbye Lydia."_

_"I kept my promise Celeste don't go, I've been looking for you."_

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>Lydia then saw that she walked all the way back to the grand hallway as Lydia looked at what she's at.<p>

"Gosh my head, why am I all the way to the entrance hall? Zak!"

"I'm here Lydia."

"Zak, what happened?"

"You were walking away from me as I was calling your name, and you didn't answer me."

"I didn't know, what happened after I faint when I picked up the doll?"

"I have no clue."

"When I fainted I had a dream, or it was a vision. Yes more like a vision, you saw her behind this gate."

"Saw who? I haven't seen anyone since you got here."

"LAIR! you must have seen her behind this gate, you must have seen her."

"Right, I bet the teachers will help you with the visions that you're having." Zak replied.

"Zak please listen to me, we must open this gate."

"If you say so, the school needs power if you want to open it."

"I'm not sure what happened to everyone in this school, everyone but you."

"Come on Lydia are you coming?" Lydia and Zak went back to the garden as Lydia notice what came up in her mind.

"I still don't understand, why was walked all the way back to the entrance hall. Maybe someone's trying to lead me somewhere."

"Or holding you back so you wouldn't go far." Zak added.

"It's not the visions that are stopping me Zak, Celeste and the students are around here somewhere. And I attend to find them." Lydia and Zak then entered the basement which is a littler scary.

"Lydia, let's get-get out of here! This place is HAUNTED!"

"Haunted? what are you talking about?" Lydia asked.

"Shhh, stay quite or they'll hear you. Everyone knows in this school basement is full of ghosts."

"Zak, please tell me that why a dragon like you would be scared of the dark?"

"You heard that! let's leave while we still can!" Lydia and Zak wandered in the school basement til they saw the crates that had Mustavio's name on it.

"These must be the crates that have Mustavio's name on them."

"What? you met Mustavio?"

"Yes I did, he comes to this school and brings his good for all of the students." Lydia replied.

"He'll be happy that you saw them."

"I'll tell him that I saw his crates the next time, I see him." Lydia and Zak walked more til she heard the noise was getting louder "That noise is coming from somewhere around here." Lydia and Zak walked a little more til she saw a opening in the wall she knew what was making the noises "Ah ha, see it was the wind coming from this open wall. See I tolled you the basement wasn't haunted, are you still scared O mighty dragon?"

"That's not funny, not anyone can be a brave as you are."

"I'm sorry Zak, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Don't worry Lydia, I'm used to it."

"Cheer up Zak, let's see what this passage leads too." Lydia and Zak went through the opening til Lydia heard something fell out and broke "No! no no no no, why did it had to break?" Lydia was so upset she picked up her pendent and all of the broken pieces.

"Oh, what is that?"

"A musical pendent, Celeste gave it to me a long time ago."

"Maybe you can just put it back together, and fix it."

"It's very special to me, it's the only present I have left from Celeste."

"We'll find someone, or even better. Ask a teacher to fix it for you."

"Do you forget that the school is empty? I picked up all the pieces so let's keep going." Lydia replied.

"I'm sure the caretaker will be able to fix, your pendent Lydia."

* * *

><p><strong>Zak and Lydia were now in the Academy's water way til Lydia saw a machine that are like the ones to give the school power.<strong>

**"Don't touch any of these things."**

**"You have a better idea?" Lydia asked.**

**"I sure do, let's find the caretaker so he can fix this."**

**"Zak, you know that he's nowhere to be found. But let's see if we can get this thing working again."**


End file.
